dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Special Technique
の !? てくれ、オラの |Rōmaji title =Gokū no Shinhissatsuwaza!? Mite Kure, Ora no Shunkan-Idō |Literal title = Goku's New Finishing Technique?! Watch This, My Instantaneous Movement |Number = 123 |Saga = Trunks Saga |Manga = The Risky Decision |Airdate = January 22, 1992 |English Airdate = September 11, 2000 |Previous = Mystery Revealed |Next = Z Warriors Prepare }} の !? てくれ、オラの |Gokū no Shinhissatsuwaza!? Mite Kure, Ora no Shunkan-Idō|lit. "Goku's New Finishing Technique?! Watch This, My Instantaneous Movement"}} is the sixth episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred twenty-third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 22, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 11, 2000. Summary Goku explains to the others how he survived Namek's destruction: he reached Frieza's Spaceship and activated it, but it broke down while preparing to leave the planet. A crack formed in the ground and the spaceship fell towards a pool of lava. Goku lost hope and gave up, but noticed one of the Ginyu Force's space pods through a window, also falling into the lava. Goku barely managed to leave the ship and get onto the pod, and entered a random course and exited Namek's atmosphere mere seconds before it exploded. Goku lost consciousness and crash-landed on the Planet Yardrat, where the friendly inhabitants found him and nursed him back to health and even gave him the same outfit that the inhabitants wear replacing his outfit since it is all torn up during his battle with Frieza. As a welcoming gift, the Yardrats taught Goku the Instant Transmission technique as a good reason of why he chose not to come back to Earth. A year later, Goku recovered fully and returned to Earth. Goku demonstrates his new technique to his friends by teleporting himself to Kame House and returning with Master Roshi's sunglasses as his friends become amazed about this new technique. As for Future Trunks warning about the future, Goku and the others decide to stick together and train hard in preparation for the battle against the Red Ribbon Androids. Bulma suggests that they instead look for Dr. Gero and stop him from creating the Androids, but Goku refuses, desiring another good match since his fight with Frieza. Vegeta agrees to fight alongside Goku again, but warns him that the alliance will only be temporary before flying off. Goku comically wishes Bulma's baby well before leaving with Gohan and Piccolo, and Yamcha mistakes it as Goku wishing her a happy marriage with him. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta startles Dr. Brief by demanding to train in 300x Earth's normal gravity, since he believes it will make him three times stronger than Goku, who trained in 100x the gravity. Goku, meanwhile, is faced with having to explain his absence to an angry Chi-Chi, who grudgingly agrees to let Gohan train as long as he keeps up with his studies. The Dragon Team begin their training at last. Major Events *Goku displays his new technique, the Instant Transmission. Battles *Gohan vs. Goku and Piccolo Appearances Characters Locations *Namek (Flashback) *Yardrat (Flashback) *Earth **Northern Wastelands **Kame House **Goku's House **West City ***Capsule Corporation Objects *Attack Ball (Flashback) *Frieza's Spaceship (Flashback) *Sunglasses *Battle Armor *Gravity Machine Transformations *Super Saiyan (Flashback) Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Long Flashback" - When Goku explains how he escaped from Namek's destruction. *"Earth Music" - After Goku accidentally injures Chi-Chi when he returns home and asks to train with Gohan for the battle against the Androids. Differences from the manga *In the manga, Goku describes how he escaped Namek and his landing on Yardrat but it is not shown. The anime shows this however when Goku is describing events to the others. *Tien Shinhan training with Chiaotzu and Krillin training at Kame House is exclusive to the anime. *Goku and Piccolo training with Gohan in the snow is exclusive to the anime. *Yamcha training at a Gym is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the UK, the Ocean Group cast took over for the rest of Dragon Ball Z starting with this episode. *In the Ocean dub, this is the first episode to feature Tom Keenlyside's score. *In Goku's flashback on the final moments of Planet Namek, he sees the Ginyu Force's ship while still in Frieza's spaceship. However, in the original airing of this moment, as well as the flashback immediately prior to Goku's explanation, he had been off of Frieza's ship for a few seconds and panicked as the planet exploded. *This is the second time Goku steals Master Roshi's sunglasses since his fight with Tien Shinhan in Dragon Ball. *When Chi-Chi is arguing with Goku about training Gohan, Goku is wearing a blue gi similar to the one he wore in Dragon Ball while he was training under Master Roshi for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *When the group is debating over whether or not to train for the coming androids or to gather the Dragon Balls to wish for the location of Dr. Gero, Vegeta, and Goku state that the Dragon Balls would take too long to locate. This is inconsistent with how long it usually takes, as they had a full 3 years before the androids would come (as a kid, Goku was able to gather them faster, and Mr. Popo is even able to gather them in less than a day as seen in the Frieza Saga). Though they could've said that because they wanted to fight the androids. **In the manga and Japanese version, Vegeta threatened to kill Bulma if she even attempted to gather the balls and prevent him from fighting the Androids. By contrast, Goku says that he wants to fight the Androids too and that attacking Dr. Gero before he's made anything harmful to the world would be "not nice". The dialogue was probably changed to make them sound less battle hungry. This dialogue was changed back in DBZ Kai. *When Goku asks Krillin and Yamcha to join as training partners, Krillin is seen without Master Roshi's sunglasses which he was shown wearing in several scenes right before and right after. When they fly off, Yamcha's sleeves disappear. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 123 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 123 (BDZ) pt-br:A técnica especial de Goku! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z